The Gorden Research Conference on Bioenergetics is held biannually. This conference is the focal point for exchange of ideas and information among researchers in the U.S. bioenergetics community. In addition, the conference is well attended by colleagues from overseas, and thus represents a unique opportunity for interaction between the U.S. and foreign bioenergetics communities. The conference is always oversubscribed. The 1989 Bioenergetics Gordon Conference is arranged around the two central of structure-function relationships in electron transfer proteins and mechanisms of energy transduction in energy transducing ATPases. Molecular genetics has had a significant impact in these two areas in recent years, consequently, there is a strong emphasis, both in the selected lecturers, and in the topic area chosen for workshops, on the application of molecular genetics to elucidating questions at the forefront of these fields in bioenergetics. In organizing the 1989 Gordon Conference, attention has been given to optimizing discussion in detail to a degree which has not been possible in previous formats where "informal" discussions have been attempted in front of an audience of 135 individuals. To achieve this end we are introducing the use of specialized workshops, supplanting the normal lecture schedule for one mornings to cover eight selected topic areas. It is expected that each of these workshops will be attended by 25-30 individuals: The workshops should provide a more free flowing and more detailed level of discussion among participants than is possible in front of the entire Gordon Conference audience. A special feature of these workshops is that the workshop moderators have been instructed by the conference chairman to identify postdoctoral fellows and graduate students who would be suitable as key participants in these discussions. The conference chairman has asked the workshop moderators to notify the chairman of the names of these young investigators, so that the chairman can encourage their participation at this conference by offering partial financial support for their local expenses and travel. The continued growth and scientific vigor of the field of bioenergetics requires the participation of young scientists in this conference. For this reason, this application is solely requesting support to encourage the attendance of young investigators.